Quick Banter
by importantly
Summary: Sometimes, Bikky wants to poke Dee’s eyes out with something sharp like Carol’s nails.


"Ryo's your dad, right?" Lai asks. He and Bikky are supposed to be studying how to balance equations. They can honestly say they would rather be kissing each other senseless than do that. And they _hate_ each other. So Bikky focuses on the problem 1/2x+y over 2 equals 5x(10x+11)+21 over 2 times 3. That just confuses him even more. It's hard to think when you're worried about what you're getting Carol for Christmas, where you're gonna put the mistletoe (over Carol), and if Ryo and Dee are gonna . . . do whatever gay guys do.

"Nah, adoptive dad." Bikky gives up on the world of terrible math problems that will never be useful in a real world, and he throws his math book over his shoulder hitting the wall, rattling the picture of something that looks like a pumpkin or some scissors. When it comes to Ryo's taste in art, Bikky's throat goes sour.

"My aunt wants him." Lai grins wickedly. "She was my cousin out when saw him at the popo station."

"Popo?" Bikky scrunches up his face questionably. Sometimes Lai has a weird choice of words. His latest word popo seems rather naughty.

"Police, ya know? Anyway, he dating anyone? I promised her I'd get her the date," Lai says surreptitiously.

"Sorry, man, he's already dating someone," Bikky sighs sadly. Because Lai looks hopeful for his aunt, Bikky doesn't have the heart to tell him that his friend's hopeful future uncle is getting down with a man. . . . Actually, he does. But the mere mention of Dee makes his throat fill with bile.

"Oh, yeah? Who? My aunt will beat her ass in," Lai says laughing. Bikky isn't really laughing. He's more of staring at the dust particles in the air. Oh, look, one of them did a loop, and right at that moment, Dee bursts in the door, grinning like he'd just did it with Ryo. Ah, the images, make it stop.

"Oh, look, it's Dee," Bikky plainly observes and answers. He isn't much in the mood for quick banter with Dee . . . well, unless Dee starts it.

"Oh, look, it's Bikky and Friend. Hello, Bikky and Friend. Now get out, I'm staying over," Dee orders with a sly grin that could mean a numerous amount of possibilities of naughty things that only Dee could come up with. Oh, the possibilities.

"No, I wanna stay," Bikky whines, No way will he have Ryo limping around again. Is gay sex _that_ hurtful? Bikky shudders. Thank God for straightness.

"Why d'you have to be so selfish? Ryo only invites me to stay once in awhile."

"'Cause I don't want your germs all over my stuff, man. Plus, last time you were here, I walked in and I heard screaming. I ain't letting that happen again," Bikky says as he shakes his head no.

"Bastard," Dee whips.

"Ass," Bikky retorts.

"Hey, no cursing," Ryo yells from the doorway. Dee never helps Ryo with the groceries. You'd think someone who loves Ryo so much would help him with groceries. Bikky likes to think that Dee is a self-obsessed, cold-hearted bastard, but then he remembers that a bomb could be in the very vase next to him. Then he remembers that he was thrown out a window.

Dee is still the self-obsessed, cold-hearted bastard Ryo (and sometimes Bikky) has come to love.

"Hey, Bikky, remember when I asked you if you could sleep over a friend's? Tonight, can you, please?" Ryo asks with a small sigh as he sets the groceries down. Bikky thinks naughty thoughts as he peers inside. Whip cream comes to view. Must've been Dee's idea.

The bastard.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I'll stay over Lai's," Bikky answers without Lai's consent, but Bikky doesn't care. He knows Law's out, and he knows that the house is always cold and empty like Lai says. Hmm . . . reminds Bikky of Dee's heart.

Bikky grabs his backpack, grabs Lai by the hair, and they're out the door before Dee can say, "Yes!" Sometimes, Bikky wants to poke Dee's eyes out with something sharp like Carol's nails. Hmm . . . he'll fun fantasizing about that.

"Yo, Bikky, why's Dee staying over? Why can't you stay?" Lai asks as he regains himself.

"They're fucking, man."


End file.
